ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dual Ultimatrix: Beginnings
The Dual Ultimatrix: Beginnings Ben is looing for Argit when he notices a bank robberry. He stops it but Jimmy is shot by a crook. Ben brings him to the plumber base's medical room. Ben interrogates Acid Breath on details about Argit. He gets info that Argit frequently goes to a certain bar. Grandpa max says that Ben has a new partner, rook, and the two bring acid Breath to the bar. argit gets in a fight with a buisness client and ben tries to settle it down. He pushes Argit into a corner as other clients steall the Bars money and Acid Breath holds Rook hostage. Ben helps rook, freezes the clients and catches Acid Breath with Cannonbolt but Argit escapes. Later Ben and Rook investigate an abandoned warehouse thanks to Acid Breath's accidental tip-off. They find nothing and Ben returns angry. he gets inan argument with Grandpa Max who wants to investigate a suspicous ship. Ben initailly refuses wanting to find argit but when the Ultimatrix gives him ripjaws instead of XLR8 he grumpily goes with them to the ship. Ben is pleased to see that Halene, Manny and Alan will be helping them. The group finds a drug package when they are attacked by Thanys and his gang. everyone is knocked out except for Ben who goes ultimate but still is defeated by Thanys. At the plumber base, Jimmy has almost fully recovered when he notices something crash outside of the base. He looks at it when it opens and reveals it as some sort of watch. He picks it up and examines it when it latches itself on to his wirst. Ben flips through the Ultimatrix, untill he lands on a Murk gourmand (which he thinks is odd because Bens Upchuck is a Perk) and he hits the dial and it transforms him into Upchuck. He wants to surprise Ben but Blukic and Driba say that he went to investigate a ship but that they think he has probably been captured. Blukic and Driba say they can't launch a rescue mission because the other plumbers are at the outer space base negotiating. the chapter ends as Jimmy runs out of the Plumber base going to save ben on his own. Aliens Used: By Ben: Clockwork (accidental transformation, selected alien was Humungusaur) Heatblast (selected alien was Fourarms) Spidermonkey Armodrillo Articguana Cannonbolt Terraspin (selected alien was Heatblast) Ripjaws (selected alien was XLR8) Swampfire (selected alien was Water Hazard) Ultimate Swampfire By Jimmy: Upchuck (Murk) Events: - Ben, Jimmy, Max, Rook, Manny, Helene, Argit, Acid Breath, Bluckic and Driba make their Ultimatrix League debuts - All Aliens above make their Ultimatrix League debuts - Thanys, John, William, and Cuircit make their Debuts - Acid Breath is arrested beforehand, escapes but is later recaptured and Ben and the Plumber Band get captured. Jimmy transforms for the first time. It is revealed that Argit stole the Dna sample of Big Chill. Trivia: - Though Ben selected big Chill, due to Argit stealing the DNA sample for Big Chill, It transforms him into Articguana, which is who Ben was going for. f Until Ben recollects the big Chill DNA, If he tries to transform into him it chooses a different alien, usually Articguana. Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Series